


Prologue: As Above, so Below

by Zugai_Kotsu



Series: Hexus Elegia [1]
Category: Hexus Elegia (Manga), Hexus Elegia (webtoon)
Genre: 18thcentury, Anime & Manga - Freeform, Drama, Fantasy, Gothic, Historical, M/M, Manga & Anime, Yaoi, bishonen, boyslove, darkfantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zugai_Kotsu/pseuds/Zugai_Kotsu
Summary: London, 1794. Samuel Lee Selden, a 21-year-old doctor at Royal London Hospital, tries to get on with his life, unware of an ancient danger surrounding him and his father. After attend a charity ball at a local manor, he finds an odd artefact near an oak tree in the garden and takes it with him. From there, he is surrounded by ghastly events, strange habilities and the purpose of join in a mysterious society, in order to protect himself and his beloved ones.





	

The light boldly pierced through the dark skies above. Its beams seemed to pulsate, like blood in a heart.

  
Across a valley filled with grey abysses of calcareous rocks, the sound of a xylophone echoed freely.

  
But only a single person heard it: the very one that was playing the instrument.

  
At the edge of the highest cliff sat a man dressed in black, much like a Benedictine monk. Inebriated by his own song, he sat nearly motionless, his face as white and rigid as that of a marble statue. Old, deteriorating bandages covered his eyes, and blood flowed down his cheeks.

  
A blind man.

  
His name? Samael; Prince of the Fifth Heaven, Ma'on; Lord of all the entities and realms of Death and Vengeance; guide to the souls crossing Estige River, before their birth and after their death.

  
In the eyes of men, he was a demon, a deity, and a penitent.

  
In his own eyes, he was just a man who was weary with the burden of so many ages.

  
The soft sound of something metallic behind him interrupted his trance.

  
Samael, now quite alert, brought his head up and listened carefully to his surroundings.

  
Then, he smiled.

  
“Long time no see, Abdiel.”

  
A smiling young man stood behind him with his arms crossed. He wore white armour, similar to a Roman legionary, and his golden hair fell to his shoulders in waves. He appeared to be no older than 20 years. His rosy, kind-looking face and luminous smile, bright as the sun, were complete opposites of Samael's shrouded and bony visage.

  
_So this brat does know how to be furtive sometimes..._

  
“I thought you couldn't see anymore,” the young man said. He sat down next to the other man, his movements a little gawky due to the armour.

  
“The worse the eyes, the better the ears, you know.”

  
“Of course. So, what's with that instrument?” Abdiel asked, still smiling. He raised his hand and began to fix his hair.

  
“Oh! This xylophone? I helped someone with their crossing and they gave it to me. There are so many of them, all the time, but a few remain gentle, even at the last hour. I like the melody. It's...nostalgic.”

“I see.”

  
Abdiel swallowed, feeling uncomfortable as he stared at the other man with pity. After Samael took part in the Great Rebellion, he was strictly forbidden to enter the realms above Ma'on, including the House of God.

  
At least he hadn't been thrown into the Deep Thresholds with Lucifer and his companions.

  
Though he would deny it, Samael clearly missed the good old days, when his eyes could still see and he could be among his brothers in both blood and arms, under the Throne of the Celestial Father.

  
Abdiel remembered how Samael, an archangel, helped him to understand his duties as a seraph when he was younger. Samael had even protected him against the fury of Lucifer and his servants when they found out that Abdiel was the one who denounced them to Michael and Metatron.

  
He considered Samael a brother, much more than the others.

  
But that was a long time ago.

  
Now, Abdiel had received an incumbency. That was why he was there.

  
“I...have something to tell you,” he started.

  
“I suspected as much,” Samael answered, putting the small xylophone in his pocket.

  
“I have a message...from our Father.”

  
Abdiel could hear Samael's teeth clenching and he saw his shoulders shake with anger.

  
So much accumulated anger and sorrow. A perpetual Ouroboros of love and hate, devouring each other. Devouring himself.

  
“What does He want?” Samael asked.

  
“Well...” Abdiel started, scratching his neck, “I have to take care of a little boy and, well, I barely have any experience as a guard, and...our Father said that there are some strange circumstances surrounding the child.”

  
“The brat is trouble, then,” Samael said, laughing.

  
“D-don't say that!”

  
“He'll grow up a delinquent and be a pain for everyone... Just like they always do.”

  
“Just stop it, alright? And restrain your parlance, for goodness' sake! He's a flagged child...”

  
“Flagged?”

  
“Father refuses to give more details, but it seems that someone from the Internal Circles, at the Thresholds, did it. Big Fish. And they might be conspiring with a group of mad humans. In the end, all of it involves the boy.”

  
“What a mess, huh?” Samael replied, smirking. “What part would I play in this?”

  
“Father...wants you to help me...” Abdiel said, lowering his head and nearly whispering by the end.

  
Samael remained silent for a while. Then, he started to laugh.

  
“He wants me to be the guardian angel of a guardian angel? This is complete bullshit!”

  
Abdiel stayed quiet, furrowing his brows.

  
Samael continued:  
“He wants a poor blind wretch like me?! Really? Is our Father so feebleminded that He couldn't find someone better to help you protect the child? Are those tricks and schemes actually real or just a part of His delirious mind?”

  
“Don't be a fool! You have no right to disobey Him!”

  
“Oh really?” Samael shook his head. “You bloody sycophant.”

  
“SILENCE!”

  
Abdiel's voice echoed across the mountains. Samael's face became dark and serious again, and the archangel lowered his head. The other angel vigorously ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

  
Then Samael began to shake lightly, like the beginnings of a seizure. The spasms became stronger and stronger. His face contorted as he cringed, covering his eyes.

  
Dark, thick streams of blood flowed down the backs of Samael's hands and fingers, dripping down onto his garments.

  
He groaned, barely suppressing a scream.

  
Abdiel's eyes widened in fear.

  
“Oh my God, Samael!”

  
He grew closer, intending to hold his brother and bring him back from the abyss.

  
But Samael brutally repelled him.

  
“GET AWAY!”

  
Abdiel took a deep breath and shook his head.

  
“What are you always so angry with everyone, Samael?”

  
“Why? WHY?! WHY DO YOU THINK?!” Samael shouted. “Leave me alone! Both of you! After everything I've done, I still don't have even a quarter of your privileges, even though you're a stupid seraph who just sings and dances around the Throne! Haven't I done enough? He wants me to guide you even now, and you can't at least ask nicely?”

  
Abdiel swallowed and stared at his brother, whose face was washed in blood and anger.

  
Samael was the very image of pride, but he was right this time.

  
Acting like Samael was obligated to do something that wasn't even part of his duties was arrogant of Abdiel.

  
“I'm sorry. Really. Forgive my lack of manners.”

  
The archangel remained quiet.

  
An idea came to Abdiel.

  
“Look, I can ask Father to stop that bleeding as soon as we finish the mission. You'll still be blind, I think, but at least y-”

  
“Like Hell He would do it!” Samael responded, already feeling better as he tried to wipe the blood from his face and hands with his dark clothes.

  
“Hey! Trust me, alright? I'm going to ask him personally. Everybody knows you're a prick, but you do take your duties seriously!” Abdiel smiled. “He won't say no to me!”

  
Samael shook his head.

  
“Come on! It will be fun! We''ll walk around Malkuth together, like the old days, and I'll keep you company and help you with your tasks. See? You'd benefit from this, too!”

  
“Okay! That's enough! I got it!,” Samael interrupted, raising his hand.

  
He stood up, still a little wobbly, and started to leave without another word to his younger brother, the hem of his garment dragging on the ground.  
Abdiel watched him, feeling despondent, before standing up as well.

  
It would have been amazing to share this mission with his brother. The burden was great, and Abdiel felt oppressed by his circumstances. If Samael had chosen to stay with him, it would have given Abdiel more confidence, and perhaps Abdiel could have been a good companion for Samael. But in the end, it was the archangel's decision to make.

  
_Now I just have to come up with something to tell Father when I return with a resounding “No!”_

All of a sudden, Samael stopped. He turned his head as if he was trying to catch a glimpse of his little brother's presence.

  
“Damn you, Abdiel! Tell Him I'll do it!”

  
A wide smile spread across the seraph's face.

  
“I'm so happy to hear that, brother!”

**********

*In Christian tradition, Samael is known as a demon. In Islamic, as a valorous angel who guides the dead. In Judaism, besides being the Angel of Death, he's the lord of 5th Heaven, and some say he is also the guardian angel of Esau and the one who stopped Abraham to sacrifice his son, Isaac. Although, in his dark side is known as the 'Poison of God',and 'The Accuser' and is the guardian of the Qliphot of Hod. Qliphot are the empty shells of the Sephirot (spheres) in Cabalistic tradition. In its light side, Hod is the sphere of Intellect. Of course, in spite of the changes allowed for the poetic license, the Samael in my story is based in the Jewish lore.

 

*In Angelic tradition, Abdiel (means Servant of God) is known as “The most loyal of the Seraphs”. The book Paradise Lost, written by John Milton, narrates when he denounces the rebellion prepared for Lucifer and his comrades.

 

*Malkuth is the 10th sphere (sephirot) in the cabalistic Tree of Life, and is equal to our world, the material world (Earth). And this is how is called for the angels and spiritual beings in general, along


End file.
